


Too Far Gone

by slowtownes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Lyla's POV, and by that i mean 2nd person POV, but still Lyla's, trying out something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownes/pseuds/slowtownes
Summary: You wonder how you could've survived without him, before you met.You think you're a little too far gone.And maybe, you always have been.//Inspired by other LIS 2 fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if its ooc.  
> but its just,,, lyla had sounded so affected and hurt and depressed for this to not make sense, right?

The last time you had called him, was around a week and a half after the incident went down. School never got postponed, and insomnia became the usual.

You had to take meds because of it.

With that said, you just hope that Sean and Daniel are okay right now, maybe at their mother's.  _But wait, Sean hates her with a passion,_ you think, and now you worry more. Daniel never knew her, and why she was just  _fucking_ awful to him and his brother. Esteban, too.

But it would be better than under a rock in the cold, cold rain.

The party felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

* * *

You refuse to go to school, and now your diet has only consisted of your meds and a few apples. 

The phone rings from the other room, and something sparks inside you.  _Hope,_ maybe. Hope that Sean is calling. You can't be sure, you're mom took away your phone to 'stop you from thinking of the Diaz boys', Lyla!'. It's been very lonely since. 'they've ruined you!'

You rush to the phone, and your mom isn't in the way. She's gone shopping for an hour.

Good.

"H-Hello?"

A pause and a long breath is heard.

 _"Lyla...?"_ Holy shit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a lot of people liked this! heres more :D

Sean is calling? Did you hear that correctly? The voice sounded so familiar, so warm and close yet so shallow and distant. The tears start to prick your eyes and you quickly speak up.

”S-Sean?!” You can’t help but yell. “Where are you? Where have you _been?_ ” You can’t stop the hiccups that bubble in your throat.

”Are you okay?” You finally ask. _Tell me you’re okay..._ you think to yourself.

”I-I’m.. Dealing. Daniel is fine. We’re staying... somewhere.” He replies. He sounds stressed and tired, sick of this _bullshit._

You pace around the room. “Where?”

”Doesn’t matter, we’re safe. Not hungry.” He starts to whisper, _“Anymore...”_

It’s a good thing your mom isn’t home, otherwise she’d question, ‘ _why are you crying, Lyla?’_ And, _‘Who’s on the phone?’_ Or maybe, _‘Get off the damn phone.’_ Because she’s thinks that blocking you out from the world, from your friends, will help you get better.

It’s always about getting better. Distracting yourself from the world and the Diaz family, especially. 

Theres a comfortable silence that hangs between you and Sean, and you can hear his hollow breathing. Or is that yours?

”So... what are you planning to do?” You ask hesitantly. 

“Run to Mexico, maybe.” He sighs. “Dad had... has a place there. It seems safe enough.” He sounds so nonchalant about this whole situation. 

“You can’t keep running, Sean!” You cry, you don’t want him further away than he already is. You want to hold him, hug him, joke and laugh, have him bugged by Daniel on a normal day.

But, a normal day seems impossible now.

But, that phone call he offered helped ease the anxiety, the insomnia and stress. You went to sleep without a second thought.

Thanks, Sean.

**Author's Note:**

> just  
> just bear with me
> 
> just say if you want more :)


End file.
